1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless systems and more particularly to determining ratio estimations and weightings for multi-antenna verification.
2. Background Information
The increasing use of wireless communications leads to a need for clearer transmissions using less to do more. The move to multiple antenna systems has caused a need for new ways to balance transmissions over more than one antenna to one or more receiving antennas. In some cases, weighting factors may be used for balancing the transmissions. It is thus desirable to implement a convenient way to determine weighting factors from a received transmission to maximize some transmission condition, such as a maximized signal to noise ratio.